Forever Young
by Ejes
Summary: Songfic. What were the Arcobaleno thinking before turning into babies ? How did they feel ? Through this song, you'll know what they had in mind...


_Ciaossu ! There is a little songfic __i wrote this week-end... Did you know that the next chapter of KHR was going to be the last one ? When I learnt this, this fic is all of what came to my mind, so don't expect something happy... This is the lasts thoughts of the Arcobaleno before becoming babies...  
_And I don't own KHR !

* * *

Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while

_Let's enjoy our freedom. Let's dance._ Fon.

Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies

_I have no intention of dying. Do you hear me, up there?_ Viper.

Hoping for the best but expecting the worst

_This mission is nearly over. If everything's okay... We'll meet again. _Lal.

Are you going to drop the bomb or not?

_When are they going to tell us the truth? That trap's so obvious. _Reborn.

Let us die young or let us live forever

_If I had to die, it would be right away. Wanna keep my youth forever. _Skull.

We don't have the power but we never say never

_I cannot give up now.I feel it - this thrilling. A new experience is waiting. My job to exploit it._ Verde.

Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip

_We don't have much time left. I'll leave you the afterpart, my daughter._ Luce.

The music's for the sad men

_How sad is the melody of the wind, today. Could it be a farewell? _Fon.

Can you imagine when this race is won

_Soon. It'll be over. Those stupid missions are going to stop. _Viper.

Turn our golden faces into the sun

_Wherever we are, we're still under the same sky. Are you also looking at it? _Lal.

Praising our leaders we're getting in tune

_We're ready. Time to achieve the job.. _Reborn.

The music's played by the madman

_If a music could fit this time, it would be a dramatic one- yet, an insane one. _Skull.

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_I want to study this world for ever! _Verde.

Do you really want to live forever, forever forever

_I'll keep on living through you. Be strong. _Luce

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_Reach the elders' wisdom and keep youth's vigor. Such a selfish dream I'm having. _Fon

Do you really want to live forever, Forever young

_Why staying young? As long as money is our..._ Viper.

Some are like water, some are like the heat

_So differents. Yet, we were additional, weren't we? _Lal.

Some are a melody and some are the beat

_We were 7 special beings. Still, there was a kind of harmony here..._ Reborn.

Sooner or later they all will be gone

_Solely the true heros will stay forever. _Skull.

Why don't they stay young

_Science could prevent aging. Why couldn't people use this? _Verde.

It's so hard to get old without a cause

_Sometimes, even with a cause, getting old is hard. Will I even see your eyes opening?_ Luce.

I don't want to perish like a fading horse

_Fear. Fear. I don't want to die. Not anymore. Cancel this mission. I refuse! _Fon.

Youth is like diamonds in the sun

_I want to take this priceless gift of youth! Let go of me!_ Viper.

And diamonds are forever

_Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself? I don't want of such a diamond. Colonello ! _Lal.

So many adventures couldn't happen today

_I still have so much missions to do! I want to leave this mountain! _Reborn.

So many songs we forgot to play

_We still can catch up with our errors . So, please, leave me alone. _Skull.

So many dreams are swinging out of the blue

_Give me time to create something to change the past! I have t refuse this "last" mission! Verde._

We let them come true

_I beg of you. Take care of them. Take care of everyone, my lovely Aria. _Luce.

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_Them, who aspired to heights_

Do you really want to live forever, forever forever

_Them, who wanted their names not to be forgotten_

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_Them, whose capacities exceeded far beyond humans abilities_

Do you really want to live forever forever forever

_Were granted the wish of Humanity._

Forever young, i want to be forever young

_An eternal youth had been given_

Do you really want to live forever, forever forever

_Their fate, for a long time had been sealed_

Forever young, i want to be forever

_Those children would be cursed for eternity._

* * *

_Could you please leave a review ? That would be lovely !_


End file.
